Spider-Man
Spider-Man}} |gender = Male |age = 15-16 |affiliation = |movie = Ant-Man (mentioned) Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (unreleased) Avengers: Infinity WarTom Holland confirms Infinity War appearance (unreleased) Spider-Man: Far From Home |television = Iron Fist (mentioned, Italian dub only) |comic = Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude |actor = Tom Holland |status = Alive}} Peter Benjamin Parker is a high school student and a superhero who possesses spider-like abilities under the alter ego of Spider-Man. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was recruited by Tony Stark to join the Avengers Civil War, gaining a new suit and technology in exchange. Biography Early life Growing Up in New York Peter Benjamin Parker was born in New York City, New York. Right from his childhood, he was orphaned by his parents and went on to live with his aunt May and his uncle Ben, the later of whom eventually died.http://screenrant.com/spider-man-homecoming-uncle-ben-peter-parker/ He grew up and was educated at Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds, but was also bullied by Flash Thompson, one of his classmates. Becoming Spider-Man With his newly acquired spider-like abilities, Parker chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero named Spider-Man. To keep his identity as Spider-Man a secret, Parker maintained his normal and unassuming lifestyle, refusing to join the football team or do anything he would not have done before. He used his powers to stop small crimes and to save people in Queens.Captain America: Civil War Internet Sensation Since starting his superhero career, Spider-Man has captured the attention of several news organizations and reporters interested in superheroes.Ant-Man Witnesses filmed amateur videos of several of his feats, such as quickly subduing a thief and stopping a speeding car from hitting a bus,Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude and have posted said footage to numerous video hosting websites such as . Recruited by Tony Stark New Spider-Man Suit there]] Parker returned home from school, greeting his Aunt May and mentioning a 'crazy car' parked outside the apartment building. The presence of Tony Stark, his biggest idol, in the living room caught Parker off-guard and left him speechless. Parker became confused when Stark told his aunt that Stark Industries planned to give him a sizable grant, claiming that Parker had signed up for it at a previous date. During a private conversation in Parker's room, Stark showed him footage of the rumored "Spider-Man" that was said to be active in New York City for several months. His videos showed a figure in red and blue clothing apprehending criminals and stopping speeding cars with his bare hands. Stark jokingly wondered if that figure was not Parker, to which Parker reacted with very clumsily and rushed denials, claiming all of the footage had been edited. Parker kept claiming that the video was fake footage that was made on a computer, but his cover was blown when Stark discovered the secret hiding place of the makeshift outfit that Parker used as his costume. Parker had no other choice than to confess that he had been Spider-Man for six months. Stark ridiculed Parker for his cheap costume, but was impressed by, and complimented, the tensile strength of his web fluid and asked who had made it. 's team.]] As Stark mocked the design of Parker's goggles from his costume, Parker became defensive, explaining that the goggles helped him focus his senses. When Stark asked why he became Spider-Man, Parker, without going into detail, explained that he understood that he needed to stop bad things from happening. Stark invited him to come to Germany to confront Captain America, but Parker claimed he had too much homework to join the mission. to the door knob.]] Stark said that the mission could be dangerous and decided to tell Aunt May that he was taking Peter out on a field trip. As Stark walked toward the door, Parker over-reacted for a moment and used his Web-Shooters to web Stark's hand next to the door knob, telling him not to tell Aunt May. Stark relented but asked to be freed from his webbing, and Parker freed his hand from the door awkwardly so he could be allowed to leave. Parker then went to Germany. Clash of the Avengers .]] At Iron Man's command, Spider-Man, in an improved suit, revealed himself during the Clash of the Avengers and stole Captain America's Shield with his webbing, before getting distracted at seeing his heroes, the Avengers, much to Iron Man's annoyance. Iron Man and Captain America continued to argue about the Sokovia Accords while Spider-Man looked on while awaiting his next orders, keeping the shield to ensure Rogers was at a disadvantage. Spider-Man was surprised by Ant-Man at first, who had managed to sneak atop the shield and strike him in order to return the shield to Captain America. As the former teammates began to fight each other, Spider-Man asked Iron Man what to do. He told Spider-Man to keep his distance and use his Web-Shooters against Captain America and his companions, as Stark did not want to hurt any of them or Spider-Man himself during the fight with the various heroes. .]] Spider-Man then followed Falcon and Winter Soldier in the airport terminal building by ascending onto and crawling along the outside windows. He then smashed his way through the glass panel and, with one kick, knocked Falcon to the ground and then turned upon Winter Soldier. While stopping a punch from Winter Soldier, Spider-Man became fascinated by his metal arm, allowing Falcon to tackle him and fly into the air while Spider-Man wrestled him. and Falcon.]] During a battle with Falcon, he webbed him to some hand railings in the terminal building but became distracted, this time by Falcon's wings, asking him if they were made from carbon fiber. Winter Soldier tried to intervene but Spider-Man was able to trap him and Falcon in his webbing. The hero was soon snatched away by Redwing, which grabbed his leg and ripped him through a window, dropping him outside while Falcon and Winter Soldier escaped. Unfazed by the defeat at the Hands of Redwing, Spider-Man rejoined his fellow teammates as they lined up against Captain America's own team in a brief stand off, with Vision trying to divide the pair with a beam from his Mind Stone. When the two teams began charging at each other, Spider-Man had initially thought that Rogers' team would back down, stating this to Iron Man, who noted that they would not back down from a fight either as they all began running. As he charged into battle with the rest of his team, Spider-Man briefly fought with Scarlet Witch as he fired his Web-Shooters at her while dodging the cars she threw back in return and evading Hawkeye's various trick arrows before Hawkeye left to fight the Black Widow. Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung across the airport dodging whatever Scarlet Witch threw at him in an attempt to subdue him and assist Captain America's fight against his opposing team. Fighting Captain America .]] Captain America brought Spider-Man to the ground when he threw his shield at Spider-Man's webbing. The pair expressed their respect to each other while Rogers asked what Tony Stark had said about him, with Spider-Man explaining that Stark believed Rogers was wrong about his views on the Sokovia Accords and that made him dangerous. .]] Spider-Man also explained that Stark had advised him to aim for his legs, which he did, using his Web-Shooters to trip Rogers and drag him across the ground while kicking him. Spider-Man attempted to subdue Rogers by webbing his arms and pulling him backwards, but Rogers was able to flip out of the situation and throw Spider-Man away from him before hitting him hard across the face with his shield, forcing Spider-Man to retreat by leaping backwards. Seeking to end the fight, Captain America used his shield to damage the support beams of a platform, which fell and forced Spider-Man to hold it up. Rogers found Spider-Man's strength impressive and his heart genuine. As Captain America retrieved his shield and prepared to rejoin the battle, he asked Spider-Man where he from in New York City as Spider-Man told he was from Queens while Rogers was from Brooklyn before leaving the beleaguered hero behind. Taking down Giant-Man .]] ? You know that part? Where they're on the snow planet, with the walking thingies?|Spider-Man to War Machine and Iron Man|Captain America: Civil War}} During the fight, Spider-Man witnessed Ant-Man transforming himself into Giant-Man, amazed by the sight, Spider-Man let out a curse. When War Machine was thrown by Giant-Man, he was about to smash into an aircraft parked just outside, but Spider-Man saved him by firing his Web-Shooters at War Machine and pulling him away from the aircraft. 's face.]] Spider-Man continued to fight against Giant-Man with the help of War Machine as well as the Vision while Captain America and the Winter Soldier used the distraction to attempt to escape by stealing the Avengers' Quinjet from the hanger. Spider-Man then resorted to climbing over Giant-Man and attempting to distract him by pressing himself against his goggles but was forced to retreat when Giant-Man attempted to knock him off with his gigantic hand. .]] At the end of the battle, Spider-Man, inspired by the movie , came up with a strategy to defeat Ant-Man. He webbed up his knees so that Ant-Man lost his balance, and then let Iron Man and War Machine hit him against the helmet with full speed. Ant-Man fell over, hitting Parker, making him fly into a pile of wooden boxes; knocking him unconscious for a short while on the battlefield while the fight continued elsewhere on the battlefield. After the battle, Iron Man quickly checked to see if Spider-Man was alright and told the exhausted Parker, whose mask had come away from his face, that he was done and should go home, threatening to call his aunt May if he did not. Feeling that he had disappointed Stark, Parker desperately tried to convince Iron Man that he could still keep fighting, but soon reluctantly agreed while Iron Man flew away, claiming "Yeah, I'm done" as he lay down. New Equipment about the fight.]] Parker returned home to his apartment in New York City, resting on his bed as Aunt May gave him an ice bag for his black eye. When she asked Parker who had injured him, he told her about a Brooklyn man named "Steve" and his huge friend. May jokingly asked how he had done during the fight, hoping he had stood up for himself and he assured her he had gotten a few punches in himself, which May seemingly believed. .]] When May had exited the room to leave him alone, Parker continued to inspect his new Web-Shooters designed by Stark Industries. When Parker accidentally pressed a button hidden underneath the devices, a bright red beam suddenly emitted from the Web-Shooter on his right wrist, projecting the Spider-Signal onto the ceiling, much to Parker's both surprise and great delight as he considered what his future as the superhero Spider-Man would hold for him.Captain America: Civil War Post-credits Scene Personality Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his Aunt May. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast, capable of inventing and building his own web-shooters. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Spider-Man costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. As opposed to Iron Man or Captain America, Parker makes it a point to keep his identity secret since if such knowledge was made public his aunt would be worried sick and he would have major trouble with the law on the grounds of vigilantism. He even restrained Tony Stark with webbing when Stark implied to tell his aunt his identity. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. An example of this was towards Captain America, when asked about why he was fighting, Parker stated that it was because Stark had said that Rogers was in the wrong, while he had no opinion of his own on the matter. Parker was also very excited to be in a fight with other superheroes, to the point where people on both Captain America's and Iron Man's teams were asking how old he is, due to his child-like behavior during the airport battle. As such, he was also the least experienced fighter at the airport battle. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark, even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity which he was strongly against. Through his first official mission as Spider-Man, Parker showed a strong desire to impress the other superheroes and prove his worth, especially towards Iron Man. As Spider-Man, Parker is courageous and capable, being able to come up with clever strategies due to his scientific expertise. He frequently annoys his enemies with fast-talking humor and quipping, prompting members of both Captain America's faction and Iron Man's faction to ask how old he was during the Clash of the Avengers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology': Peter Parker possesses the proportionate powers of a spider.Spider-Man: Homecoming#Synopsis **'Wall-Crawling': Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves to do it. **'Superhuman Strength': Parker has the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 3,000 pound car that is moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus. He is also able to casually overpower the Winter Soldier and his cybernetic arm, as well as support the weight of a jet bridge that weighs about 30 tons, though it visibly strained him to do so. **'Superhuman Speed': Spider-Man can move faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. His speed has allowed him to casually catch the Winter Soldier's bionic arm before it could even punch him. During the Avengers Civil War, Spider-Man was also able to outrun Black Widow. He also successfully evaded attacks from Scarlet Witch. **'Superhuman Durability': Spider-Man's body is physically resistant towards impact force, as he has taken a punch from Winter Soldier and a spinning air kick from Captain America, without any serious injuries. Additionally, Spider-Man easily endured a collision with Falcon's Redwing flying at full force and a strike from Captain America's Shield, as well as being backhanded across the airport from an enlarged Ant-Man, as he fall from several stories unharmed. He only sustained a black eye from the entire battle and was able to pass it off as a result of bullies at school while telling his Aunt May. **'Superhuman Agility': Spider-Man is super-humanly agile, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances without difficulty. He used his agility to beat Winter Soldier and Falcon. He also had little to no difficulty dodging the many cars that Scarlet Witch hurled at him with her telekinesis. *'Enhanced Senses': His senses are greatly enhanced; he describes them as being "dialed to eleven". He is able to sense things that could be considered a danger. For example, an object is being thrown at him, even though it is from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. **'Enhanced Vision': Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman to the point in which it forced him to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Peter Parker is an intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering so he developed a highly advanced chemical compound into a silk-like material and constructed his own web-shooters (the sophistication of it impressed Tony Stark). As Spider-Man, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. **'Tactician': Parker uses the laws of physics to his advantage in battle, when he told Iron Man and War Machine that he will tie up Ant-Man's legs together, after which they knocked the immobilized giant down. *'Combatant': Ever since he fought crime for six months, his style of combat is somewhat instinctive and improvised. It emphasizes the use of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, and web-shooters. He uses quick, powerful attacks and agile movements while firing his spider-webs to immobilize his enemies. However, he is not skilled in martial arts and often gets distracted while in combat. Additionally, Spider-Man once asked Iron Man for instructions during the fight at the airport. Despite his inexperience, Spider-Man easily defeated both Falcon and Winter Soldier, who were trained fighters. Spider-Man was also able to temporarily hold his own against the more experienced Captain America. *'Master Acrobat': Thanks to his superhuman agility, Spider-Man can perform acrobatic moves. Hence, he was able to accurately shoot a string of webbing at Captain America's Shield then catch it while jumping in the air and land over a vehicle. Equipment *'Spider-Man Suit': Parker originally wore a handmade suit while operating on the streets of New York. Nothing more than red and blue spandex and a pair of goggles, this suit was created with the intention to help Parker to conceal his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. Parker would later use an upgraded and more refined suit, which was designed by Tony Stark to focus his superhuman senses. This suit also includes moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters. **'Utility Belt': This belt, complete with extra pouches, was seen on the outside of the spider suit. It, most likely, contains spare web fluid cartridges or other useful equipment for Spider-Man. **'Spider-Tracer':' '''The spider emblem on the front of Parker's suit can detach and act as a tracking device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target. **'GPS Tracking System':' On his right forearm, Parker has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Tracer. *Web-Shooters: A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices used by Spider-Man to project synthetic webbing. Parker invented the first pair while Tony Stark created a new and improved pair to go along with his new suit. Though, this new pair supplied by Stark merely involved technological improvements and a few new features while the webbing itself Stark did not attempt to replace. The upgraded web-shooters come with selectable web types and a laser targeting system for accuracy. **'''Synthetic Webbing: Created by Peter Parker himself, this web-like substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing around New York City, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Spider-Man combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. The chemical compound was so durable that both Captain America and Winter Soldier had trouble breaking it, despite their enhanced strength. **'Spider-Signal': A red light emitted from Spider-Man's web-shooters, which Tony Stark added much to Parker's surprise and delight. Relationships Family *Ben Parker † - Uncle *May Parker - Aunt Allies *Avengers (Iron Man's Team) **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Idol, Mentor and Recruiter **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Vision *T'Challa/Black Panther *Michelle - Classmate and Friend *Ned Leeds - Classmate and Best Friend *Liz Allan - Classmate, Crush and Love Interest *Gwen Stacy - Classmate Enemies *Avengers (Captain America's Team) - Temporary Enemies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Idol **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Temporary Enemy *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy *Flash Thompson - Rival and Bully *Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Herman Schultz/Shocker *Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Jackson Brice Trivia *In the comics, Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider that granted him superpowers. He first used them for personal gain, but became a selfless superhero after the death of his uncle, Ben Parker. *Peter Parker is a fan and a collector. He has Lego models of the , an , and an . He also has Star Wars action figures, and he references during the Clash of the Avengers. *Peter Parker is also a fan of the indie rock band Alt-J. *So far, Spider-Man is the only superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who's real identity is not known to the public. **According to him, Tony Stark is the only other person who knows his real identity as Peter Parker. Presumably, after the Clash of the Avengers, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes and Vision also know his real identity. Behind the Scenes *Tom Holland made audition tapes together with Jon Bernthal while filming , both landing their roles of Peter Parker and Frank Castle respectively.EXCLUSIVE: Jon Bernthal and Tom Holland made audition tapes together to land The Punisher and Spider-Man roles *Tom Holland learned that he had been cast as Spider-Man on : "I was actually having a really bad day, and I found out on Instagram. I was in my bed, I was scrolling through Instagram, and Marvel had posted a photo of Spider-Man. It said, 'Go to our website, and find out who it is'. I opened the screen, and then it said my name, and I went nuts."Tom Holland found out about his Spider-Man casting on Instagram *During his audition, Tom Holland mentioned that Robert Downey, Jr. gave him advice, saying "Listen, I remember my screen test for Iron Man. I remember how terrified I was. Just think of it as an audition. It's nothing too scary. If you get it wrong, we'll just start again. No pressure.". *Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the fifth live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnations portrayed by , , , and . **Tom Holland has stated that while he has not been in contact with either of them, he will take inspiration in his performance from both Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield's incarnations of Spider-Man.Tom Holland Learned He Got His 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Role From a Marvel Instagram Post *Tom Holland mentioned that he has signed on for three Spider-Man movies and three other Marvel films bringing a total of six films in his contract. *Asa Butterfield, Charlie Rowe, Judah Lewis, Matt Lintz, and Charlie Plummer were the final contenders for Spider-Man with Rowe being the runner-up for the role. *In Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man kicks but never punches. Holland noted it was a conscious decision to emphasize Peter's age: "Every decision we make on set is based off, 'How would a kid react in this situation?' so every fight scene we have is designed in a way that's almost child-friendly, so he never actually punches anyone. It's all done him kind of by accident."THR: Tom Holland Explains Why His Spider-Man "Never Actually Punches Anyone" *In the Italian dubbing of the Iron Fist episode Eight Diagram Dragon Palm, Ward Meachum mentions Spider-Man when he compares Danny Rand's scaling of a building, instead of Daredevil.Vimeo: Spider-Man reference in the italian dubbing of Iron Fist References External links * * __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Students Category:Vigilantes Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes